Drabble Johnny's Entertainment
by KogataHaru
Summary: Drabble Johnnysiens à la sauce Haru ! NewS, Kanjani8, KAT-TUN, tous y passeront !
1. NewS Un peu de silence !

Me voila de retour ^___^ En parallèle à "Together we're invincible", voila des drabble réalisés généralement en cours de philosophie. Excusez donc la débilité xD

**Explication sur la réalisation de ces drabble :** Généralement, je demande à une amie (Sa_Black_Rah le plus souvent) de me donner un mot qui lui passe par la tête, n'importe lequel. Ensuite je lui demande de choisir un chiffre entre 1 et 3 (Kanjani8, NewS et KAT-TUN, peut être d'autre après mais pour le moment c'est ça.). Si les Kanjani8 sont choisis, je lui demande deux (ou plus) chiffre entre 1 et 8 (+ Uchi) pour déterminer les personnages, si c'est les NewS entre 1 et 6, pareil pour les KAT-TUN. Compris ? ^__^

J'indiquerais donc les groupes, persnnages et mots qui sont tombés.

* * *

NewS - KoyaShige (le hasard fait bien les choses xD) - Meurtre (o_O)

**- Shiiiigeeee...**

_Ce qui se voulait être un murmure se fit entendre dans toute la salle._

_Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Koyama, en le fusillant du regard. Il s'excusa en inclinant la tête, souriant timidement._

**- Shige ?! Shige ?! **_Recommença t-il._

_La femme devant lui soupira bruyament, pour lui faire comprendre son agacement. A nouveau il s'excusa._

_La scène se répéta une bonne dizaine de fois sans pour autant attirer l'attention de Shige._

_Koyama n'en pouvait plus et finit par exploser._

**- SHIGE !!! ça fait 30 minutes que tu marches sur mon pied !!! **_Hurla Koyama dans tout le cinéma._

_Des envies de meurtre étincelaient dans chaque regard._


	2. Kanjani8 Fallait pas y toucher !

* * *

Kanjani8 - Uchi + Ryo - Philosophie

* * *

**- RRRYYYYOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Le dénommé Ryo fit un triple saut en hauteur en entendant l'éborme grognement venant de son camarade, Uchi Hiroki._

_Sachant pourquoi on l'appelait, il bondit sur ses pieds et courut vers une commode, avant de se planquer derrière._

**- Ryo...Je sais que t'es là... **_Fit Uchi qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce._

_Ryo ravala sa salive, se recroquevillant dans sa cachette._

**- Gachapin, sors de ta cachette sinon je te lapide, écaille par écaille !!!**

_Toujours pas de réponse._

**- ça me prouve que c'est bien toi qui a mangé le dernier nounours à la guimauve !!**

**" Hakuna Mattata !!! [...] Mais quelle phrase magnifique ! [...] Philosooophiiiie !! [...] Ce mot signifie que tu vivras ta viiiie !! "**

_Ryo pesta. Il se maudit d'avoir mis son portable sur sonnerie. Il sentit alors une ombre sur lui. Timidement il releva la tête pour voir un Uchi tout rouge et tout pas content..._

**- Oh non, tu ne vivras pas ta vie...**


	3. KATTUN One Drop

* * *

KAT-TUN. Tout les persos, pas de mot particulier.

* * *

**" Love " **_La somptueuse voix de Princesse Ueda résonna dans le studio._

**" Dreaming " **_Elle fut vite suivie par celle de Junno._

**" Eternity " **_Koki s'en sortit avec un bel accent anglais._

**" Hope " **_Nakamaru prononça le mot avec détermination._

**" And... " **_La voix de velours de Kame s'éleva._

**" A TABLE !! " **_Tous se tournèrent vers Bakanishi avec des étoiles dans les yeux._


	4. KATTUN Perturbation quotidienne

* * *

KAT-TUN - Jin + Kame - Toilettes.

* * *

_Dieu du ciel. Je ne sais plus où me mettre… Cette idée m'obsède, aussi bien que j'en perds la raison ! Et pourquoi me regarde t-il celui là ? N'a-t-il jamais vu un homme tourmenté ?_

**Jin, ça ne va pas ?**

_Sa douce voix parvient à mes oreilles, se voulant inquiète et rassurante à la fois. Je ferme les yeux et mordille ma lèvre inférieure. Lorsque je revois le jour, mon idée principale reprend le dessus. J'esquisse un léger sourire gêné, perturbé par son regard de biche. Non Kame, ne t'approche pas s'il te plait… Il répète sa question. J'aimerai lui répondre mais les mots se bloquent, bien décidés à ne pas sortir. Je gigote alors dans tous les sens, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. _

**Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu veux un verre d'eau peut être ?**

_Non de non, il me tend un verre d'eau maintenant, l'enflure ! Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à cette allure. Je t'en pris Kame, arrête le supplice. Mais il continue de faire sa moue inquiète. Ses lèvres remues pour une ultime question. Je lui fais alors un signe du revers de la main, lui indiquant de se taire. Il écarquille ses yeux et recule sa tête, surpris par la demande. Moi je continue à gesticuler comme un hamster en cage. Son sourcil droit se lève, me pressant de donner une réponse._

**Ça va faire maintenant 17 minutes et 3 secondes que Koki occupe les toilettes.**_ Dis-je avec un stoïcisme perturbant, tout en croisant les jambes._

_

* * *

_

J'adore écrire des faux yaoi..... x)_  
_


	5. NewS Dieu du ciel !

* * *

NewS - Yamapi, Ryo & Koyama - Ciel

* * *

**3, 2, 1…**

**GAGNE !!**

_Koyama fit le tour de la salle en sautillant de joie, les poings en l'air et un sourire radieux encré sur les lèvres. De leurs côtés, Ryo grognait tandis que Yamapi observait son chronomètre sans réel sentiment. _

**Tu me dois une entrée pour la nouvelle piscine en plein air !** _Déclara Koya en pointant Ryo de son index._

**Ouais, Ouais…** _Bougonna ce dernier._

_Yamapi se leva de sa chaise, ce jeu d'apnée ne l'intéressant finalement pas, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il contempla le ciel d'un air inquiet, des cumulus noirs se regroupant au dessus de leurs têtes._

**3, 2, 1…** _Répéta le leader._

_Ni plus, ni moins, des trombes d'eau s'abattirent dehors. Koyama tourna des yeux surpris vers la vitre pour finir par courir vers elle. Il posa ses mains dessus et se laissa glisser sur ses genoux._

**NAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!! Et ma piscine !!!!!** _Hurla Keiichiro d'un air désespéré._

**Gagné.** _Termina Ryo, rayonnant._


End file.
